


Jet and Diwali - The Good

by simranwrites



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Diwali, Family, Gen, M/M, Team as Family, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simranwrites/pseuds/simranwrites
Summary: A good diwali!
Relationships: Freedom Fighters & Jet (Avatar), Haru/Jet (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Jet and Diwali - The Good

Jet didn’t use to like fire. He hated it. He used to hate how it consumed everything in its path. He used to hate how it seemed determined to take away everything he ever loved. He used to hate the fear and anger he felt when he realized just what time of year it was. He used to hate Diwali.

Now it was different, Jet still didn’t like fire, but he was with his family. 

Now, every time he realized Diwali was coming, it wasn’t anger that formed in his stomach, it was happiness. 

Now, he and Smellerbee wake up early in the morning, and make amazing rangolis in front of their door. 

Now, Jet finds all the jasmine and hangs it around the house, braiding it into Haru’s hair. The smell of the jasmine only cements the idea that this is his home. 

Now, he and the rest of his family listen to him retell Rama’s story. He feels comfort in hearing the story again, hearing the triumph of good over evil, hearing the light that shone when he returned. 

Now, he eats with his family, and it is loud, bright, lively, and fun. Everyone has something to say and Jet loves to hear it. 

Now, Diwali is a time for light, and happiness, and while he always prays and remembers his parents, he won’t let the pain consume him. 

Now, Jet smiles, and laughs, and it really is amazing to hear him, hear the happiness that he finally has. 

Now, Jet doesn’t use sparklers on diwali but he does light one, just one candle and keeps it at the front of the home. He has his family with him, he has his sweets on the table in front of him, he has life, love, and happiness, and that’s all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you liked it! <3
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @ sen-raq


End file.
